Shattered
by sruoh
Summary: It will take forever to pick up these shattered pieces, every broken promise love and memory. A collection of angst Ichihime drabbles. little to no fluff.
1. Promises, promises

**Yay, **_**another **_**story! I know I shouldn't start a new drabble series when I have one already and another story but this was stuck in my mind. Sad drabbles are sad. Don't expect any fluff in this series. Pure angst and tragedy. If you want fluffish stuff check out my One hundred lifetimes one love series. Anyway, this is an ongoing project, for when I can't write anything and don't have the muse. Also, thanks for reading!**

:::::::::::::

Ichigo had always dreamed that she would love him back, his wish came true. She loved him with all her heart, more than herself sometimes. He knew they would stay together forever, smiling and living their days in peace. She had even promised him that she would be with him forever, he can remember it clearly.

::::

::::

::::

_They were studying for a test, Orihime humming happily and Ichigo scowling._

"_Hey, Ichigo-kun, do you think I could be able to come with you if there are hollows?"_

"_No._

_ Orihime stopped and looked over at Ichigo._

"_Eh? How come?"_

_ Ichigo paused for a brief second and answered._

"_Because I could lose you."_

"_Ichigo-kun I-"_

"_You are quite capable of defeating a hollow, but what if you get hurt? I would never forgive myself."_

"_Ichigo-kun…"_

"_Promise me Orihime." He took her hand in his. "Promise me you will never leave me, never get hurt."_

_ Orihime could only smile._

"_I promise."_

_::::_

_::::_

_::::_

She broke that promise a month later.

::::

::::

::::

Orihime declined a walk home from Ichigo from her job at the bakery, reluctantly Ichigo said yes, asking her to come to his home later.

:::::::::::::

She never did.

:::::::::::::

"Where the hell is Orihime?"

He felt her presence before she even made it to the door, and it wasn't good. He bolted out of his room, nearly colliding with Karin.

"Ichigo! Orihime, she, she is- Just hurry!"

Ichigo followed his sister to the clinic. What he saw made him cry out, what he saw broke him. Uryuu and Chad were covered in blood that was obviously not theirs. Orihime lay on one of the tables, deathly pale, barely breathing and she looked absolutely broken.

"Orihime! What the hell happened? Orihime!"

He ran to her, Chad held him back, trying to calm him down.

"Ichigo." He said in his deep voice.

"Let go! Orihime!"

Ichigo struggled but to no avail. Uryuu shook his head in shame.

"Kurosaki, the hollow attacked Inoue-san, we just managed to get there, sensing the hollow. We exterminated it then brought Inoue-san here."

Ichigo took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Dad? Is she going to be okay?"

Isshin didn't answer him, he just continued. Why wasn't Orihimes powers activating? Isshin knew she wasn't going to make it, he tried his hardest, she was just in a too bad of a condition. She lost so much blood and has multiple broken bones. _I guess I have to watch another Inoue die in my clinic._

"Everyone please leave me with my son."

"Dad you should be-"

"Now!"

Everyone filed out, leaving only Ichigo and Isshin.

"I'm sorry son but Orihime-chan isn't going to make it."

"No."

"Ichigo I suggest you say goodbye I know it's hard but-"

"No!"

Ichigo shoved his father out of the way and ran over to Orihime, the blood on her looked wrong, something so pure, tainted.

"Orihime! Use your powers, be strong, just stay alive!"

Orihimes eyes fluttered open and she managed a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo-kun, I c-can't. I don't have enough strength. I'm so s-sorry for making you worry."

Her eyes begin to close, Ichigo begs her to hold on.

"Orihime you promised me! You promised to stay with me forever!"

Her voice sounded tired, like she could sleep forever.

"S-so sorry Ichigo-kun. I love you."

Her eyes close shut.

"Orihime! I love you too! Just please, don't die!"

Orihime was happy when she passed away. The last things she hears and see are Ichigo, and him telling her he loves her. Time for her to sleep for a long, long time.

Ichigo was openly crying. Isshin looked away; it pained him to see his son like this.

"Orihime? Orihime wake up, come I'll bring you to a donut shop and we'll eat ice cream! Orihime?"

He shakes her, her head just lolls to the side. He knew it for a fact that she was gone. He just doesn't want to believe it, but he knew the truth.

"Orihime!"

Ichigo sounded so broken, so _shattered._

_::::_

_::::_

_::::_

That was the first and last promise Orihime ever broke.


	2. Stupid enough to fall in love

Orihime knew this was stupid, but anyone stupid enough to fall in love would do this.

Right?

::::

::::

She took the blow; she used her body instead of her shield because her words were not fast enough. She fell slowly but the pain was quick. She cried out as she fell forward, and with a thump she lay there.

She knew she was stupid, but she would die for him, do anything for him.

::::

::::

Ichigo stood as he watched her fall. He watched as the ground went red and her face looked surprised. Her scream brought him back to reality. His breathing grew heavy, he repeated in his mind.

_Why why why why why why._

The hollows laugh caught his attention. Ichigo wondered why he felt so numb. He should feel a great satisfaction on killing it. He felt nothing. He approached Orihime and knelt beside her, the blood pooling at his feet.

"Kurosaki-kun I-I'm so glad you are safe."

He let his hand hover over her skin then let it rest on her bloody hand.

"Why."

"Because I love you."

Ichigo knew he should say something, anything but his mind was blank, he just watched as she continued to smile and explain her feelings.

"I guess I will have to meet you in the next lifetime, ne?"

Ichigo felt so cold, he couldn't feel a thing, he just lent down and kissed her soft lips. She smiled into the kiss and her breathing became more shallow. She closed her eyes and finally, finally, she could be eternally happy.

"Inoue?"

As she left the world,_ his world_ the truth came crashing down.

She was dead.

Dead.

Orihime Inoue was dead.

It just didn't seem right; he should have protected her, not the other way around. As his world began to crumble, he wondered why she told him now; doesn't she know how much it will haunt him?

::::

::::

Ichigo knew he was stupid, but anyone stupid enough to fall in love would do this.

Right?

::::

He grabbed his sword and closed his eyes.

_The next lifetime for sure._

::::

::::

There were two graves side by side. One scrawled with the name Orihime, the other with Ichigo.


	3. Her Fault

Her Fault.

Word count: 327

Summary: She always thinks it's her fault.

:::::::::::::

"Just go Ichigo! I hate you!"

The door slams, Ichigo stomps off into the cold night, he shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to calm down. It was their first fight as a married couple. It was tiny too, but it soon escalated and she kicked him out of the house. He scowls and kicks a rock.

With his head down, he grumbled loudly and walked onto the road, not aware of the car that was headed right for him.

There was a scream.

Then silence.

::::

::::

"Orihime, you have to come, Ichigo is in the hostpital."

Her eyes are wide, her hands are shaking. Ichigo was gone for a while, she was so scared, she was heavy with regret. Now she feels even heavier.

"Uryuu is he okay?"

"Just come over Orihime."

::::

::::

She runs to the door and opens it. She gasps and runs over to Ichigo, who is lying in bed. He smiles and weakly and pats her head.

"Hey there Hime."

"Ichigo? Are you okay, I'm so sorry, we shouldn't had that fight and now you were hit by a car. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Ishida said I'll be alright."

"Oh, that's great Ichigo, I'm still sorry though."

Ichigo leaned forward and hugged her tight, dreading the day he has to tell her.

:::::::::::::

Ichigo is released a week later. She smiles but frowns when he is rolled to her in a wheel chair.

"Why are you in that Ichi?"

Ichigo grimaced and rolled to her and touched her hand lightly.

"Hime, I'm paralyzed from the waist down."

"What. What do you mean?"

"I can't walk anymore Hime."

She shakes her head slowly and tears began to pool in her eyes.

"No, no! It can't be. It's my fault, my fault. I always cause people grief. Ichigo I'm so sorry, Ichigo forgive me!"

Ichigo smiled weakly and nodded his head.

"We just have to get through this, ne?"

:::::::::::::

Hello again! I now know how writers block feels like. It sucks. But I had this idea and decided I'll post this quickly. Thanks for all the reviews. Don't worry I won't abandon my Fics, because I go all rage mode when people do that. Have a nice day, ok?


	4. Enough

Her hands shook, tears fell, like little rain drops. He is gone from her life.

Their life.

What did she do wrong? Did she not love him enough, took care of him enough, was she not pretty enough.

Enough.

Enough.

ENOUGH!

She had enough, how is she to live a life where she is not happy, not loved. Where he did not love her. She shook her head and wiped her tears.

She had put up this.

Now she was going to end it.

:::::::::::::

He was not enough for her; she was too pretty too, too loving, too caring.

So he hides.

He hides his heart and lies, he lies that he hates her, even though he is in love too much. He hadn't meant to hurt her, he just can't get out.

He is stuck.

Then he ran, far away from her, his life and them.

:::::::::::::

She is scared, scared, she has never considered this. It is night, the rain is blinding and she stands on a bridge.

She is going to jump.

She wishes he would catch her.

:::::::::::::

He stumbles through rain that blinds him.

She loved the rain.

He walks aimlessly until he reaches a bridge.

He sees a figure.

His eyes widened and he screams out.

:::::::::::::

She hears a scream. Her grey eyes widened and her long auburn hair whipped around her.

"Ichigo?"

She is caught off guard and she slips.

She is falling and falling.

She dreams he would catch her.

:::::::::::::

He screams louder, he runs to hear a splash then nothing.

Nothing at all.

He doesn't think, but does it anyway.

He dives in to the black.

:::::::::::::

She felt her life slipping, blacking out into nothing, nothing at all. Until she felt a hand, a warm hand.

She felt secure.

:::::::::::::

He heaves her to shore, he is gasping and panting and praying.

Praying she would live.

He vaguely remembers first aid, and pressed his lips to hers.

Breathe breath.

Compress, compress, compress, again and again.

Yet he feels nothing. He does it again.

There is a cough and bleary stormy eyes open.

"Ichigo?"

He pulls her up into a hug, he whispers sweet nothings into her ears and all she can do is cry. He holds her back and wonders why she is crying.

"I don't want to live." His grip tightens." In a world where you don't love me."

"Idiot."

She blinks.

"I love you, more than anything."

"Then why don't you show it?"

He looks down.

"Because you are too good for me."

"I-idiot, I love you so much, you don't understand how much you hurt m-me."

She is shivering and so was he. He slowly stands up and takes her hand.

"Let's go, its cold."

She gladly takes it and smiles a smile she hadn't used in a while.

Enough.

Enough.

ENOUGH!

They had enough of pretending.

They want the real deal this time around.

:::::::::::::

**Sorry if this sucked, I felt bad for not updating my stories in a while. This is a pretty lame excuse but I'm sick and I have major writers block for some chapters I'm working on. I actually have The Date written out, which is the last part in The Pen trilogy. I also have most of the bloody king written out, but don't have the muse. Sorry! Hopefully I'll have those posted. Hopefully these drabbles will help. Have a great day guys!**


	5. Miss her

He stares off blankly at nothing in particular, his deep, dark brown eyes hollow, and his posture slumped. He sat in his desk, and fingered the blue flower hair clips, and he can't help but close his eyes, and imagine her smile, her voice one more time. He doesn't pay heed that he has a son, who is already thirteen. They weren't close to begin with.

He was a mommy's boy in the beginning.

:::::::::::::

"Sora."

The boy with hair like his own, but those eyes like his mother, those bright eyes blinked at him with slight boredom.

"Yeah Dad."

He turned his head away, but spoke in a clear voice.

"Mom loved you very much. You know that right?"

Sora stiffened and nodded his head. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah, I know. I loved her too."

Ichigo nodded slightly, and he fingered the clips in his pocket.

"If it weren't for me,"

Sora stared at his dad with wide eyes. Ichigo's eyes were tearing up.

"She would still be alive."

:::::::::::::

_ They have taken her,_

_No_

_No_

_No_

_NO_

_NO!_

_ He watches as she is brought and is kneeled down. He fights and fights, but he cannot get past. He roars and slashes with his sword._

"_Orihime! ORIHIME!"_

_ Her grey eyes land on him for a fleeting moment, and she smiled her sad smile, and she whispered her final words._

"_I love you."_

_Then with a quick slash it was done. Orihime Inoue is dead._

_ Renji and Rukia stared in disbelief. Ichigo stood there stuck, then he bends down and screams and cries. Everyone winced as he was breaking and breaking._

_:::::::::::::_

Sora has heard the story many times. He was only nine when that happened, and he couldn't grasp why his Mom was dead. Now he knew. Sora patted his father's back awkwardly and he hastily wiped back his own tears.

"I miss Mom too."

Ichigo stared up as his son began to cry.

"You are not the only one y'know."

:::::::::::::

**GAH! I am so so so sorry for not updating any of my Bleach fics, Hetalia has gotten my attention. Forgive me! Once I get back into the groove of Bleach fics, I'll start shooting them out, don't worry!**


End file.
